ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheetah
How Cheetah joined the Tourney When archaeologist Barbara Ann Minerva betrayed Wonder Woman to claim the powers of a god, she was unaware that she would be cursed to live a life transformed as the Cheetah. She now uses her primal powers to take revenge against Wonder Woman, drawing her out of hiding in hopes of bringing about her doom. Chasing Wonder Woman to the Second Tourney, Cheetah confronts Li Shenhua hoping to get leads. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cheetah licks her claws. After the announcer calls her name Cheetah raises her arms, then pierces her claws outward as the camera zooms saying "Men are sheep for slaughter." Special Quotes Primal Rage (Neutral) Cheetah does scratches to the opponent. Deadly Hook (Side) Cheetah grabs her opponent with her leg lays on their and head-butts the back of their head. Predator Pounce (Up) Cheetah does a dive attack to the opponent while in the air. Savage Ambush (Down) Cheetah does a low grab to the opponent flipping over them, kicking them in the back. Angry Rage (Hyper Smash) Cheetah sharpens her claws and runs at the opponent doing rapid claw scratches, then after 30 scratches finishes with a downward slash, knocking him/her away. Queen of the Jungle (Final Smash) Based on her Injustice 2 Super Move. Cheetah charges at the opponent, throws them into the air, then slices them three times and falls off, and slices a few more times, then jumps onto their back, breaking their spine and slamming them into the floor. Victory Animations #Cheetah releases her claws and does downward slashes to the left, then right, then spins and slashes her claws saying "Pray to the Goddess of the Hunt!" #Cheetah licks blood off her arms and says "Is that blood on my claws?" #Cheetah does two sweeping kicks, then a rolling slash saying "Your flesh will taste sweet." On-Screen Appearance Cheetah runs in on all fours and skids to a stop saying "Finally an worthy quarry." Special Quotes *Hunting Atlanteans is tricky business. (When fighting Aquaman or Kida) *Going somewhere, brute? (When fighting Atrocitus or Kharlan) *I can think of at least one. (When fighting Bane) *Being my scratching post, Batman? (When fighting Batman) *The Bat who loves to fight women. (When fighting Batgirl) *Have anything else you like to say? (When fighting Bizarro or Iris (Pokemon)) *How is it to hunt Kahndaqis? (When fighting Black Adam) *After you, I kill Green Arrow. (When fighting Black Canary or Shenhua) *I am a hunter. More savage than you. (When fighting Black Manta or Boscogn) *I want your Scarab. (When fighting Blue Beetle) *You are no trinket, Brainiac. (When fighting Brainiac) *Hope you brought more than one gun. (When fighting Captain Cold) *Mine are real, Catwoman. (When fighting Catwoman) *Your armor will be mine, Cyborg. (When fighting Cyborg) *This is a hunt I've longed for. (When fighting Darkseid or Frieza) *It's said you never miss, Deadshot. (When fighting Deadshot) *Prove it! Restore my human form. (When fighting Doctor Fate or Sucy) *I'll have your Firestorm Matrix. (When fighting Firestorm) *At last... The Flash. (When fighting Flash) *Humans should be your targets. (When fighting Grodd or Riptor) *I've hope to hunt Canary also. (when fighting Green Arrow) *Back on the prowl, Jordan? (When fighting Green Lantern) *Let's play a game, Quinn. (When fighting Harley Quinn) *Said good bye to your loved ones. (When fighting Green Lantern (John Stewart)) *You blaspheme the goddess, Joker! (When fighting Joker) *You can't speak with your throat ripped out. (When fighting Mr. Freeze) *I've unlocked the Red's power. (When fighting Poison Ivy) *My hunt for you ends here. (When fighting Red Hood) *I know my quarry all too well. (When fighting Nightwing (Damian Wayne) *Familiar with ailurophobia? (When fighting Scarecrow or Gadevi) *Let me welcome you properly. (When fighting Starfire or Hein) *My blood lust is insatiable. (When fighting Sub-Zero) *I appreciate challenging prey. (When fighting Supergirl) *Get scratched, Superman. (When fighting Superman) *I'll enjoy the kill just the same. (When fighting Swamp Thing or Jeice) *Time to give lie to the myth. (When fighting Vixen) *I'm the goddess' new champion. (When fighting Wonder Woman) Trivia *Cheetah's rival is a student of Jie Long Seventh Institute and the twin sister of Li Shenyun, Shenhua. *Cheetah shares her Japanese voice actress with Tsukiumi, Armin Arlert, Opal and Jericho. *Cheetah shares her German voice actress with Officer Francine Trunkaby. *Cheetah shares her Arabic voice actress with Cinderella, Broom Hatter and Etoile. *Cheetah shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Blue Mary, Jericho, Jillian, Chris, Baiken and Diane. Category:DC Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters